


我是肯定写不完的炖肉30题

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 是炖肉30题，从里面挑我觉得有感觉得题目写。CP混乱邪恶all丑。不过每一题会标注具体CP哒。





	1. 年龄差（米粥）

Joker的年龄是个谜，没有人知道他具体多少岁，即使是他自己也不知道。阿卡姆的医生研究了半天毫无头绪，甚至是蝙蝠侠也搞不清楚，那桶绿色化学试剂把他的DNA做了个彻底的翻新，之前的痕迹一点不剩，只留下了Joker。唔，事实上，Joker也不承认在他之前还有一个人——一个灵魂，居住在这具皮囊里。那不重要，无论这身体上一个居住者是谁，它早就已经不在了！消失了，它只是给自己留着地方呢，等自己在某一日施施然降临，它就可以滚蛋了。

从外表看他十分年轻，这些年似乎也没有多少变化，他觉得自己大概是比Batsy小的，但是也说不准。不过，一定可以确定的是，蝙蝠宝宝可比他小多啦。他看着那只小萝卜头长起来的！从一只毛茸茸的小幼崽长成现在这个……这个大坏狼。

“Dami！别咬我，说了多少遍了。”Joker嫌弃地推着胸口扎人的黑脑袋，他都还没来得及爬到床的正中央，而是将将挂在边角，一只腿在床单上，另一只挂在侧面，弄皱了米白色的床单。小崽子这就等不及了。“你先让我躺舒服了！”

Damian放开他，看着Joker爬起来，慢条斯理地解开衬衣的纽扣，扔到床边的椅子上，又开始拉裤子的拉锁，他动作不紧不慢的，一点没有着急的样子，仿佛对即将到来的性爱没有什么期待。Damian不喜欢他这样。他凑过去，一把把Joker紫色的裤子拉下来，露出他的底裤和光裸的小腿，Damian盯着印着蝙蝠的黄色四角裤啧了啧舌，眼睛阴沉下来。

“不是跟你说了不许穿这样的内裤。”Damian狠狠掐了把小丑的大腿内侧，听着他惨叫出声才满意，抬手把Joker直接推倒在床上，听他咯咯笑着，蹲下身替Joker脱下他的鞋，又看上了他被深紫色袜子包裹得格外精致的脚踝。吊袜带的映衬下那双苍白的小腿显得纤细而易碎，Damian轻轻握住它们，做了个不太符合自己性格的动作。他低头在Joker的脚踝上印下亲吻，然后才解下它们露出底下的肌肤。

“Dami，痒。”Joker扭动着脚趾头，小男孩呼出的热气在他敏感的肌肤上格外难忍，他很怕痒，全身的痒痒肉自己都数不清，Dami碰了他脚心好几下了。

Damian看了他一眼，没有说话，脱掉两只袜子又捏了捏Joker的脚趾头才爬上去，扯掉了Joker的裤子露出一只彻底光裸的小丑。他的眼神炙热起来。他的小丑。

“你在想什么呢？”Joker讨厌寂静，他撑起身子去摸Dami的脸，拇指食指一捏，小男孩青春期还留着的那点儿软肉已经消失的差不多了，手下的脸颊没有一分多余的脂肪带来柔软的手感，和他其余的肉体一样……鲜活的，结实的。Joker呼了口气，他之前很喜欢这样捏Dami的脸，现在手感都不好了，捏不到了。“不管你想什么，都得快点儿啦，Dami。时间不等人，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，小鸟需要回家。哒滴，哒滴，小丑还等着Batsy——”

Damian猛地把Joker作乱的手抓住，按在床垫上，Joker看着那双燃烧着的蓝眼睛咧嘴笑了。哎呀，真是屡试不爽。只要一提到蝙蝠爹地，蝙蝠宝宝就跟只挨了下马鞭的小马驹一样，咴咴叫着撅着小屁股就往前跑了。嘻嘻嘻。

“你还想去见他？今天？这之后？”小男孩压低了嗓子，努力听起来阴沉又严肃。但是Joker可不吃这一套。听惯了超低音蝙蝠喇叭这根本算不上什么。

“是呀，怎么，不行？”Joker一只手被抓住，干脆另一只不去摸他，而是被自己咬在了齿间，嘴唇血红更衬得手指头白，明明是小丑王子非要把自己往娼妓那个范围靠拢，用尽了浑身解数勾引男人。不，不仅是勾引，还要逗弄。看蝙蝠宝宝生气对Joker来说比被他操更好玩。“我比一比你们俩的差距，下一次告诉你在哪些地方还要改进——”

Joker迎来了狂风暴雨一样的啃咬，口红被蹭得乱七八糟，小男孩嘴上红了一片，Joker看着想乐，被Damian轱辘成肚子朝下，一个狠狠的巴掌甩在屁股蛋上，清脆的一声啪。

“啊~”最开始是真疼，但是后来的叫唤就变了调，成了矫揉造作的呻吟，听得Damian咬牙切齿恨不得打死这个小丑婊子，于是顺理成章又来了一巴掌，对称地打在另一边，白屁股上俩通红的手印，自己的手印。Damian拧了拧那里的软肉，听身下的人毫无防备的痛呼，准备好一会儿再给他留下些淤痕和红肿，最好几天坐下都困难。让他还有力气找蝙蝠侠？没门。Damian从自己的腰带里找出了为这次会面专门带的润滑剂，拧开盖子一股脑倒在了小丑紧缩的穴口。

Joker皱着眉头哼唧起来。“凉死了！没良心的小白眼狼。都不知道先焐热了！你爹地没教过你对待女士要绅士一点吗？你这样以后找不到女朋友的我告诉你，真粗鲁！”

“对待你这种贱货就应该粗鲁。”Damian回嘴，直接把两根手指捅进去，柔软湿热的内壁含着他的手指吮吸，而他把两只手指分到最开，撑起一片空隙。他一点都不想听Joker刻意发出的呜咽，真正被操到迷糊的小丑是不会叫的。

“你要一视同仁，知道吗，蝙蝠宝宝？”Joker嘶了一声，他捅得太快，及时适应良好的自己还是感觉到了一些疼痛。“慢点，你连这一小会儿都等不及吗？”他往后挪了挪屁股，Damian却紧黏着他，点了点他的前列腺就收回手。

“只是觉得你不需要，”Damian阴恻恻地看着他笑了，“身经百战的小丑王子直接操进去都是可以的，对吧？”

“好呀，你要是把我弄生气了，小小的幽会可就没有下次了。”Joke扭头r看着扶着自己硬挺的阴茎的小崽子，毫无畏惧，手指还揉捏着自己的乳尖，“我对你很纵容，Dami，但是这可不是你能胡闹的理由。我又不是非你不可。”

Damian的手掐上他的喉咙。

“别。”他咆哮道，“别这么对我说话。”他听起来微妙地像是父亲。这想法只让Damian恼怒更甚。就好像他和自己永不是一个阶层，就好像他只属于自己的父亲。

“我不是你的反派。”Joker抚摸上Damian青筋暴起的拳头，小男孩虽然用了力，但却没有掐他的喉管，让他还能正常呼吸。“我是蝙蝠侠的，和他一起生，一起死……Dami，别较劲了，在我这里你永远也比不上他。”

“别说了。”Damian抿着嘴角，手指固执地捏着Joker的腰，嘴唇凑近Joker泛红的耳朵，“就，别说了。”他记着Joker的话，动作放轻了不少，在穴口磨蹭了几下才进去，Joker呜咽着，又开始嫌弃他扭扭捏捏，叫嚷着要他快一点，气得Damian又把他扭回来，狠狠在他胸口咬了一口。

疼痛慢慢扩散减缓，更加鲜明的是阴茎撑开他肠道的感觉。高热的肉体挤压在一起，润滑液弄得他的屁股滑溜溜的，Dami不怎么用力就没入了一整根，摩擦过他的敏感点。顺势盘上小男孩儿的腰，Joker开始放肆地呻吟起来。Dami脸染上情欲和怒火的红才最好看，Joker抹去他鬓角的汗珠，去舔他的下巴。那双蓝眼睛那么像Batsy的，几乎一摸一样。而他的腰还纤细但已经十分有力，精瘦的肌肉和良好的体力足够他把自己操进床垫里。他是个多好的小床伴啊，在Batsy不在的时候陪陪自己……但是更多的就算了吧。

年轻。他太年轻了。他的脸上没有皱纹，眼睛里没有沧桑，光滑的皮肤也没有伤痕，他的心也一样。还没经受过风吹雨打的小男孩，而Joker等不了他长大了。也许他会成为比Batsy更好的人，但是他不在乎。因为他在那里，他看着他的Batsy一步步变成现在这样，跟自己想要的分毫不差的模样。而Dami……

“你还小呢，亲爱的。”Joker低语，怜爱地捧住了他的脸颊吻上，收紧了内壁让摩擦增加，更多快感涌上来，让他忍不住闭上了眼睛。Damian咬住他的唇在齿间碾磨了一会儿，两个人相融的唾液被一起吞下。

“我不小了。”Damian有所指地往里挺动，Joker被那一下带来的欢愉瘫软了身子，由着他捏上两胯一边操干一边在他脖颈上留下更多印记。他的确不小了，比自己那根绿色的按摩棒大了，Joker想着咧开嘴，但很快嘴唇就只记得发出更多呻吟和喘息，他从床垫中挺起臀部，拱得更高去迎接那根老二。几乎不间断的摩擦意味着不间断的快感，他收得愈来愈紧，屏住呼吸，只要在多一点……

Damian猛地抽了口气，Joker迟缓地意识到他抽搐了一下就不动了，和体内的湿意。“不行！不！你不能现在射！我还没到呢！”Joker怒吼道，他尝试性地撸动着自己的阴茎但是不一样，感觉不一样，他需要更多，而这里唯一一个能操他的人刚刚射了！Joker呼了口气，没有等Damian抽出来就把自己的三根手指一起塞了进去，动作简洁粗暴，他现在能想到的只有一件事，他要高潮，而他会做一切他能做到的事得到这个结果。Damian因为不应期的敏感嘶声吸气Joker也没去管他，一下，两下，液体顺着他指根往下流，三……

Joker安静地战栗着，在几下痉挛之后呼了口气，眯起眼睛开始享受自己的余韵。他没立刻把手指抽出来，而是还含着它们，穴口时不时还会抽搐几下，带来额外一点儿快感。

“下去。”他的声音有些低哑。Damian从他里面抽了出来，躺在了他旁边。

“我已经长大了。”他的手指落在Joker发间，“他会的我都会，他不会的我也会。”

Joker只是含糊地应了一声。他现在不想跟Dami辩论，他只想睡觉。


	2. Alive for You ＋后续（桶丑，蝠丑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一直挺喜欢这只小崽子，他身上有股劲儿，那种怒火，当他的蓝眼睛（哈，蝙蝠的小崽子们都是黑毛蓝眼睛，这大概是家族遗传）瞪着自己的时候——他的愤怒那么像Batsy的。这一点就足够他喜欢的了。  
> 

Jason/Joker，阿卡姆的梗，周可儿把Jason绑架了，但是不是阿卡姆的剧情。他没有杀他。  
想尝试写一次抖S的可儿，嘻嘻嘻嘻  
唔，enjoy？  
==========  
他一直挺喜欢这只小崽子，他身上有股劲儿，那种怒火，当他的蓝眼睛（哈，蝙蝠的小崽子们都是黑毛蓝眼睛，这大概是家族遗传）瞪着自己的时候——他的愤怒那么像Batsy的。这一点就足够他喜欢的了。  
  
他有数不清的方法可以对待一只小鸟……砍掉他的翅膀，拔掉他的指甲，缝上他的小鸟嘴……啊，说到底他是为了蝙蝠这么做的，为了让他知道，没人能够加入他们，插在他们中间。不，蝙蝠是他的。他希望Batsy可以吸取教训不要再往家里带鸟……至少不要在他们游戏的时候带着他们。他们身上也需携带着什么病毒呢。他要传达这种观点，献上一只遍体鳞伤，羽毛拔光，奄奄一息的小鸟。也许蝙蝠脑袋会明白他的良苦用心。说真的，自己这是为了他好！这些所谓的，家人，都只是会拖他后腿而已。他的蝙蝠不需要他们，他只需要自己就好了。  
  
Joker哼着歌走向地下室，关着小鸟儿的地方。这是第几天了？他没数，他不记得。蝙蝠这个时候应该已经发疯了。Joker想着咯咯笑了起来。哦，是的，把哥谭翻个底朝天，揍每个他想揍的人想问出自己在哪儿……啧，每一次，每一次都是这样。就像他说的，这是蝙蝠的弱点。而他可不能让他的黑桃骑士有弱点，对不？他没让任何人知道他在什么地点，他也有信心蝙蝠找不到他……他从来找不到自己，每次都是他自愿出现在蝙蝠面前的。哼，世界上最棒的侦探。  
  
他对小Robin有着异乎寻常的耐心。真的，他自己都吃惊了。为什么要花好几天（他真的不记得，几天来着？）折磨一个人，当你可以在第一天就完成所有事情的时候？也许是因为这只小鸟是个硬骨头……是的，他从不屈服，不管他断了多少根骨头，身上有多少伤口，他从不求饶。他甚至会忍住不尖叫，即使这会让他把自己的下唇咬烂。他还会试着攻击自己呢。小鸟有蟑螂一样的生命力。不管Joker有多欣赏这个他也不想听小鸟崽对他骂脏话。所以在第一天的见面会之后，他把Robin在地下室扔了几天。没放食物和水。饿极了鸟也吃耗子吧。  
  
总之呢，监禁，折磨，还有一点儿适度的斯德哥尔摩对每个人都有好处。看看哈莉！成功的试验品。饥饿和黑暗对一个人的精神是极好的调整，然后还有电击。他当然不能忘了这个。  
  
钥匙打开门，Joker没费什么力气就躲开了挥过来的拳头。哦，他把绳子弄开了，真不错。“你知道，birdie，不听话的孩子可是要，啊，上电椅的。”Joker阴沉地笑着，boy wonder狠狠瞪着他，Joker觉得他没往自己脸上吐唾沫的唯一原因是他太缺水了。  
  
接下来的流程和阿卡姆没什么区别，打一针镇定剂（稀释过的，他可不想要小鸟在接下来的游戏里昏过去），弄到医务室（小崽子为什么过了这么久还是很沉？）绑在手术台上，然后等他清醒过来再通电。  
  
他没有摘下过Robin的眼罩。他不想知道小鸟的身份，虽然他觉得就算他看了他的脸他也不会对一个小子有什么印象。他戴上橡胶手套，手指轻柔地滑过小鸟崽脏兮兮乱糟糟的头发，接着食指滑过他的脸。也许他应该喂些鸟饲料的，他还不想让这只Robin这么快就死了，他是个不错的小玩具，他会想念他的。  
  
等到Robin眼中的迷茫消失之后Joker对着他咧嘴一笑，接着随便找了块布塞进他嘴里。他不希望小鸟这么早就失去舌头。他举起电击器，在蓝色的电光下满意地看着小鸟的眼睛里出现恐惧。他应该恐惧。  
  
对着早摆好的摄像机咧着嘴招了招手，Joker把手里的仪器按在了birdie的太阳穴上，看着躺着的人开始抽搐。“觉不觉得全身温暖又痒痒的？”Joker友好地说道。“听过来的人一句话，birdie，别抵抗它。接受就好。”一只疯了的小鸟会是什么样呢？唔，这想法让他忽然很有兴趣……就像蝙蝠和自己的结合体？不，他们的孩子应该继承自己的绿头发。Joker撅起嘴思考，也许下次他应该发明一种可以把人变成绿头发但是又不会死的笑气。去找一个小孩……不，可是他讨厌小孩。  
  
忽然间被捂住的喊声停下了，Joker回过神，关上了电流。小鸟已经昏了过去，不过没关系，这才是第一次，他会慢慢学会享受更多的。  
  
  
  
一个月过去了他还是没杀他。Joker把这个归于他想要折磨Bats久一点，不管发现或者还是死了的鸟都是种结果，但是，一无所获……哦，这才是真正的折磨。他不得不开始给鸟喂食，电击后扔回地下室之前现在里面扔上些食物和水，事实上他觉得锁并没有什么用了，小鸟虚弱的根本没办法反抗他，但是，以防万一嘛。不过有一次一时兴起他还扮演了一次好家长，把Robin绑在椅子上笑咪咪地给他喂饭。结果不太好就是了。他在忍受不了小鸟身上的味道的时候还把他扔进浴缸里过一次。带着衣服。他们都该被洗洗。  
  
他在慢慢发疯，Joker能够看出来，他可是最清楚这个了。小鸟的头上有秃掉的地方，而那可不是他扯掉得，他不止一次听见小鸟在低低的喃喃自语，甚至还有，笑。  
  
“为什么你还不放弃呢，孩子。”Joker有一天坐在Robin对面问道。“他不会来了。他放弃了你，你知道。如果他还记得你他早来了，但目前看来，他已经忘了你了。”  
  
“不。”Robin摇着头，“他会来的。”Joker忍不住翻了个白眼，把右手握着的撬棍砸在左手上，一下一下一下，他满意地发现小鸟已经学会因为这样的动作颤抖了。啊，孩子们，他们真的学得很快。可是他们一个个傲慢又自负，以为垃圾有了血液的浇灌还能长出花。  
  
“醒醒吧，小可怜。有数不清的小男孩儿排着队想当boy wonder呢，你以为他缺你一个？”Joker笑着，把一张照片递到他眼前。蝙蝠侠在夜巡，后面跟着一个小小的身影。不是他。  
  
这不对。这不是为了折磨Batsy。这只是针对小鸟崽。Joker看着小鸟绝望的眼神忽然意识到。他没发给自己找借口了。但是那又怎么样？他只是好奇……小鸟会是什么反应。  
  
“不，不！”Robin吼道，接着他忽然开始哭泣。哭得像刚死了爸妈的孩子。嗷，真可怜。“嗷，你终于明白daddy bat不要你了，对不？那个小小的，希望的小火花——噗嗤！灭掉了。嗷，嘘，嘘，别哭……”Joker轻柔地说着，走过去用一个别扭的姿势把小鸟的上半身按进怀里，手指抚过他乱糟糟的油腻的黑发，被小鸟自己扯掉的地方刚刚结疤。“没有了daddy bat你也会过得很好的。你还有我呢。”这感觉还不错，Joker发现，因为小鸟居然没挣扎，而是主动靠进他怀里开始哭了。成就感填满了他。他有种感觉，自己能够驯服这只鸟。  
  
那天之后小鸟停止了一切抵抗。他的眼里没有怒火，没有生气，没有恐惧。什么也没有了。那只鸟似乎已经死了。Joker一点都不开心。他要一个死气沉沉的木偶干什么？他加大了那次电击的量，看着昏过去的小崽子咬着下唇思考。他太好玩了，他不能就这么死掉。  
  
“哦，宝贝，你醒了？你一定渴了。”Joker笑咪咪地说道，递给了小鸟一杯水。仍然是木偶。但是他的确接过了水，他的手在颤抖，手腕太细——不，不知是手腕，他整个人现在他该只剩下骨架了。哈，也许他应该开办个减肥班。“你想洗个澡吗？我觉得你应该。”他继续用一种轻快的语调说道，拉着birdie的手（他刚注意到那些指甲参差不齐的，看上去是被咬的，要不就是被用来狠狠抓挠什么坚硬粗糙的东西——大概是——地下室的墙。他没在那里面装灯，连个窗户都没有，他好奇会在里面发现多少小鸟的血和，恶，排泄物。）往外走。  
  
他带着小鸟上了二楼，走进一个装修精美的浴室，有大大的陶瓷浴缸，绿色花纹的瓷砖还有灯暖。他帮Robin把他的制服（记下来：给birdie买衣服）脱下，然后扶着他迈进装满了热水和泡泡的浴缸里，Joker哼着歌坐在外面的小板凳上给小鸟洗头发，他轻柔地在头皮上画着圈，用泡沫把他的头发弄成不同的造型，然后对着它们咯咯笑。而Robin只是静静地待在浴缸里。  
  
“别告诉我我还要帮你洗澡，小南瓜。”Joker把海绵塞进他手里，Robin看了他一眼，开始动作。在Joker觉得小鸟洗得足够干净的时候他把Robin弄了出来，推倒花洒下冲干净泡沫，然后扔给他一条毛巾。Joker忽然意识到现在小鸟没有能穿的东西，他只好贡献了自己的一件睡袍给他穿上。接着Joker带着一只香喷喷的小鸟去了厨房。  
  
“坐下。”他指示到，掀开锅把炖菜盛出来。“我妈妈喜欢做炖菜。在我小时候，我记得我在客厅看着动画片，那时候电视还是黑白的……而她在厨房做饭，随着饭菜的香味儿还有她的歌声传出来。”Joker说着把放着勺子的碗放在Robin面前，桌子上还摆着一盘面包。“也许是这样吧。但是我不记得后来了。后来怎么样了呢？我的记忆总是这样，也许根本就不是真的。”他笑了一声，坐在了沉默地看着他的小鸟对面。“吃啊，孩子。你在等什么呢？我们可不用饭前祷告。”  
  
Robin吃了起来。Joker自信自己做饭的水平还不错，他现在可不敢冒险定外卖，蝙蝠脑袋绝对能够因此发现他。他还不得不出去采购了几次食物，当然，打扮成正常人那样，现金支付。反正蝙蝠晚上才出来。  
  
就像他意料之中的那样Robin吃掉了炖菜的大部分。吃完饭之后Joker领着他走进了一间卧室，有窗户，灯，床和被子，还有与之相连的卫生间。  
  
“晚安，孩子。”Joker说着关上门。  
  
如果他猜得不错……几个小时之后应该就有结果了。Joker想着爬上另一张床，觉得昏昏欲睡，啊，折磨和操纵都是累人的差事。他倒不担心小崽子会杀了自己，不……他不会。他现在一定恨死Batsy了，而Joker，Joker就在这里。再说经过这么久的折磨之后他还能够行走就已经很惊人了。  
  
他心满意足地睡了过去。在不知道多长时间之后被吵醒了，Joker第一反应是天呐难道是自己估计错误小鸟崽要来杀他了？但不是。太昏暗了Joker几乎什么都看不见，但是小鸟缓慢的动作可不是想要杀人的。  
  
“Birdy？”Joker困倦地嘟哝着爬起来。他好困。“怎么啦？你做噩梦了吗？”  
  
而那个沉默的身影只是站在那里。Joker揉了揉眼睛。好吧。“我要睡觉啦。你随便。”他躺回被窝里，他好不容易才把床焐热的。他躺在那里，最开始还在想会不会下一秒小鸟就会用什么东西割了他的脖子，但是他一直没有动作，Joker又太困，所以他最终还是睡着了。  
  
仿佛几分钟之后他就又被弄醒了。Joker有点想要破口大骂，但是他似乎没有张嘴和移动的力气，他只是感觉有重量在他身后移动，床垫凹陷进一块，他含糊不清地哼唧了什么，大脑迟缓地思考。另一个人。小鸟？  
  
接着移动停下了，Joker又陷入了睡眠。  
  
第二天他醒来的时候小鸟就在那里，而不是一个梦。在他边上。被子外面，蜷缩在他身边。这比他想象的容易多了。Joker继续摸小鸟的头发，他早就发现它们很软。他还在睡觉，Joker爬起来，伸了个懒腰。  
  
他做早餐的时候小鸟出现了，看上去一脸惊慌，看到他的时候才好了点儿。哦，他明白了，小鸟崽把他当成了鸡妈妈。“早安，甜心。你吃什么样的煎蛋？”Joker手腕一抬，让煎蛋在空中翻了个面，落回煎锅里。  
  
“双面的。”  
  
真神奇。小鸟破碎之后跟他说的第一句话是关于鸡蛋。“没问题，birdie。”Joker扭头给了他一个明亮的笑。  
  
“Jason。”Joker顿了一下，把煎蛋放进盘子里。“抱歉，什么？”  
  
“Jason。我叫Jason。”小鸟儿摘掉了眼罩，他在那双眼睛里又看到了生气。他喜欢。  
  
“好的，Jason。”Joker说着又磕了一个蛋，“帮我把柜子里的树莓果酱拿出来。”这不一样，这很新鲜，很好玩，Joker也许会多扮演一会儿和蔼可亲的家庭主妇。  
  
也就是，直到早餐后。  
  
“告诉我，Jason。你现在想要干什么？”Joker把盘子扔进水槽，拍了拍手倚在柜橱上看着他。Jason。对，Jason。这跟他想的不一样，他原本以为自己会得到一只听话的小木偶，当士兵使唤，有问必答，玩腻了就杀掉。接着把尸体扔给Batsy看。但现在，现在……  
  
“留下。”Jason回答，“还有毁了他。”Joker当然知道他是谁。这也不奇怪，可怜的boy wonder被像垃圾一样丢掉啦！“为什么你想留下？”这是让他好奇的。他这次创造了什么玩意儿？看上去和Harley不是一个品种。  
  
Jason没说话。Joker歪了歪脑袋。“你得给我个理由，孩子……我可没兴趣把一只小鸟——”“我不是小鸟！不是Robin！”Jason猛地吼道，接着吸了口气，低下脑袋。“不再是了。现在——”他停顿了一下。“我也不知道我是什么。”  
  
“你还想杀了我吗？”Joker甜甜地说道，准备要是他说是就直接崩了他。  
  
“不。”他回答的出乎意料得快。“但是我想留下。”Joker若有所思地哼了声。  
  
“你喜欢纹身还是刀伤？”  
  
Jason选了刀伤。Joker给了他，一个J。就在他绿色的小眼罩的下方。如果他还戴眼罩的话。当然，他不戴了。他用自己最爱的小刀刻下了那个J，如果不出意外它会一直留在那里。Jason一声都没吭，但不管怎样Joker还是说着“你是个勇敢的孩子”“我知道你会为我忍受的，对不对？”之类的话。  
  
也许比起一具尸体，更让Batsy心碎的是一只活着的，但不再属于他的知更鸟。而且现在这只小鸟长成了怪物，还想杀了他的蝙蝠爸爸。嗷，他都能想象出来接下来的剧情了。“跟我回家，Robin！”“让我帮助你，Robin！”“你是个比这更好的人，Robin！”中间夹杂着“我好内疚”“我去找你了”之类的大段独白。恶。  
  
但也许这样小鸟真的会回到蝙蝠身边。Joker，不知怎的，不太愿意这样。他就是不愿意。这只鸟现在是他的了，他的。蝙蝠不能拿走。  
  
一个脸上的标价还不够，他需要……更多。  
  
进展很缓慢，他说Jason还需要休养几天恢复到最佳状态，而他居然听从了，这很奇怪，他以为Jason一定会忍不住立刻去找Bruce。更奇怪的是每天早上醒来Jason都在自己床上。被子外面。  
  
什么比仇恨……和依恋更强大呢？爱。他居然又一次想起了Harley。她是个好例子。不过前……Robin可没那么容易被骗。  
  
“我是为了他那么做的。我嫉妒你。”Joker瞥了一眼Jason，低下头。“我觉得他更喜欢你。我只是想要他的爱而已。可是现在……”他抬起脑袋，皱着眉毛“我该怎么对待你呢，甜心？”  
  
“现在你不用嫉妒了。”Jason说，“你想怎么对待都可以。”也许他错了，他最后得到的仍然是听话的小木偶。  
  
“如果我让你操我呢？”Joker微笑着说道。  
  
“好。”  
  
“在他面前。”  
  
“好。”  
  
哦~！这会很好玩的。蝙蝠会是什么表情啊？他等不及想要看看了。“我听话的小士兵。”Joker轻声说道，给了他一个短暂的吻，下一秒他就被扣住了下巴，舌头粗暴地捅进他嘴里扫荡，手紧紧箍住他，勒得发痛。这不是因为欲望。  
  
“有时候……有时候我觉得我已经死了。”Jason松开他，“然后我看见你，知道我还活着。”  
  
“说不定在我身边更像地狱，孩子。”Joker耸耸肩，他被亲得有点兴奋。“但是你要想好，我可不是旅店。”你走了我大概会杀了你。  
  
“你还想不想接着亲了？”  
  
Joker闭上嘴。他想。  
  
END（？）  


这个其实是那篇桶丑Alive for You的后续。不知道有没有人知道……  
2.在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

给予奖励。  
打赢一场，可以回来。五场，睡床上。连胜十场，给他口交  
告诉他还不能跟在自己身边。测试是，叫一个人进来说话，然后忽然在他耳边低语，杀了他。Jason眼也不眨地开了枪。Joker微笑着说你准备好了 。  
别杀了Tim。

他们在那栋小房子里住了很久，没有人提起要出去，或是要复仇之类的事，仿佛这两层楼就是整个世界了。Joker喜欢把事情做到完美，他在小鸟儿身上花了这么大功夫可不会半途而废，更不会虎头蛇尾。不过，他的付出可不会是平白无故的。他要的回报是几百倍。

他一点点把从巢中坠落的奄奄一息的小鸟又养活了。Batsy显露出的感情必定会少得可怜，倒是给了他一个鲜明的对比。如果蝙蝠是那个背后付出一切却从不说的好爸爸，那他就是表面功夫面面俱到的坏妈妈啦。但是JayJay不会在乎，他刚刚被他的蝙蝠爸爸伤透了心，怎么会在乎自己的关注是否出自真心呢？Joker是他唯一拥有的了，而Joker也不会给他怀疑的理由。Jason一无所有，而Joker留着他还能是出于什么理由呢？

Joker不知道Jason怎么想的，也许他也没想过。但是Joker很清楚的，是因为好玩而已。Batsy和自己的游戏需要一点点刺激，而他就是那个变数。

Batsy现在都该急疯了。他会开始慢慢放下希望，开始让自己接受Jason已死的事实。这也是为什么他不着急放出这个大惊喜。就像他跟Jason说的一样。现在跳出去，然后呢？回到蝙蝠爸爸身边么？不？那么你有什么资本呢，小男孩？你有什么本事拒绝你的蝙蝠爸爸？你有什么本事让他重视你，想看一个平等的个体那样看待你，而不是一个他的士兵娃娃？想想看，JayJay，当几年后，哥谭忽然出现了一位新罪犯，他果断狠辣特立独行，让黑暗骑士立刻就注意到了，他脑子中想的只有如何捉住他，打败他，把他扔进监狱，这个时候……那位罪犯露出他的脸，Batsy惊讶地意识到，这是他多年前放弃了的孩子，是他曾经一只罗宾鸟，只不过现在曾经的小鸟长大了，是只秃鹰啄瞎了他的眼，悔恨痛苦和悲伤一起涌上他的心头，蝙蝠爸爸不得不看着他曾经的孩子犯下他最不耻的罪恶，接受他现在想杀了自己的事实……那时候，JayJay，你觉得他会有多痛苦呢？那才能偿还你曾受过的罪，是不是，嗯？

他这么说的时候猫咪一样窝在Jason身边，玩儿着小男孩的手指指示他给自己喂草莓。Joker努力要做到和蝙蝠完全相反，Batsy是高不可攀难以企及的国王，那他就做现在这个被宠坏的小王子。他让Jason能看到他，摸到他，触及到自己（他以为的）脆弱而真实的一面，Joker信赖他，依靠他，赞美他，还会诱惑他。Joker有缺点，Joker那么真实。

Joker一口叼住送上来的草莓，牙齿咬进果肉酸甜的红色汁水流进口腔刺激味蕾，让他惬意地眯起眼睛。

“我需要个新名字。”

“嗯~？”Joker嚼着草莓，“还是鸟类主题的吗？还是只要是会飞的动物就行？哦，哦！你觉得飞鼠怎么样？就是那种灰漆漆的小东西，滑翔的时候像个小方块——”

“Red Hood。”Jason给Joker嘴里又塞了一个让他说不出话来了，看着脸颊鼓鼓瞪着他的Joker，年轻人终于笑了，自己也吃了个草莓。

“可是darling！”Joker好不容易把草莓咽下，“那是我的曾用名！”

“怎么，你不舍得？”Jason看着他，Joker自己倒没话说了。他挠了挠鼻子，语气带着点羞赧，“我以为你，怎么说，会选个一个更有个性的，而不是捡我这只小小丑的旧东西呢。你喜欢就行，JayJay！你知道，我可不是那种占有欲爆棚的女孩儿，要让自己的男人全身都打上有主了的标签！啊，我觉得一个J就足够说明问题了，是不是？”

他的手指抚上自己亲手刻下的刀痕，感觉指腹下凹凸的纹路。那个疤愈合的很好，当然，也是他的刀工好。在Jason脸上留下了一个花体的J。看着这标志让Joker觉得心里痒痒的。这才是标记所有物的正确方式。当然，Jason也是至今为止自己唯一一个这样标记的人——这才让小男孩觉得自己特殊，不是吗？

“我愿意。”Jason目光灼灼地盯着他，大有Joker不答应就过来亲他的架势。小男孩现在可喜欢逮住他就啃上半天了，Joker缩了缩。幸好还只是亲亲。他明确告诉了Jason自己对小男孩没兴趣，那天说要的要他操自己只是测验罢了。Jason却很当真的样子，明确告知了Joker自己的生日，说还有两年自己就成年了。嗷。

“好吧好吧，如果你坚持的话。不过你可别给我扮成小丑！哈莉的例子就够可怕的了。我可不想要第二个。”Joker干脆卧倒，躺在了Jason腿上又被硌得难受，左右扭动半天才找到一个舒服的姿势，脸埋在肚子上。“不要刻意模仿Batsy，也别把哈莉当前任。做自己就好，JayJay。听到了？”

“听到了。”Jason的手指滑进他的头发，“你的头发之前就这么软吗，还是……”

“不知道哦。”Joker闭上眼睛，肚子里塞满了食物让人昏昏欲睡。马上，这样的小日子就要告一段落啦，还是抓紧时间享受的好。“我不记得从前了。我只想现在。”

“感觉怎么样，JayJay？这几个月没训练还飞的动吗？蝙蝠爸爸教了你怎么飞，怎么制服罪犯，这还不够。”Joker蹦跶到他跟前，贴着他的耳朵，“我要教你怎么杀人。”

“你以为我不敢杀人？”Jason哼了一声。

“哦是的，我觉得你还不敢。”Joker笑眯眯地，吧唧亲了一口他的脸颊，“这是个幸运之吻哦，我亲了的人就不会死的。”

Jason满脸不耐烦地换好衣服：“好了？然后呢？”

“然后过一会儿Jonny把你带走，进行你的，呃，专业训练。”Joker用手指做了个双引号。

Jason沉默了一会儿：“你不会去的。是吧？”

“哦，JayJay，我不可能和你寸步不离——至少现在还不行。要一直待在我身边一样要付出代价的。”Joker摸了摸他的脑袋。“但是你知道我是不会扔下你的，对不对？”Joker开始噘嘴了，“我不会的！这样，咱们约好，你在比赛里连胜十场，我就去看你，怎么样？”

“好。什么比赛？”

“到时候你就知道啦！”Joker笑了。

他转头就把小男孩扔到了地下拳击场，自己拍拍屁股走人去找Batsy玩儿了。然后，呃，是带着全身石膏的六个月病床度假。不过这也是他想要的效果。小男孩的身体还没恢复，他还太小，他会伤痕累累几近昏厥，不过他是个坚强的小东西，他会爬起来，一点点变强，他挨得打越来越少最终会胜出——他毕竟可被Batsy训练过呢。

地下拳击只看输赢，不看死活。这是Joker想要Jason学到的。他得一点点剖除那些蝙蝠给他灌输的东西，让他冷酷。让他不再在乎其他人的生死。让他的心一点点变得黑起来。Jason本来就不是个乖孩子，Batsy的教育也许让他往光明那边晃悠了一下，可是自己呢，会一下子把他拽到最黑暗肮脏的谷底。然后呢，一个既有技巧又不缺胆量的小男孩，终于可以做到十连胜的时候，却被告知Joker被蝙蝠侠打成全身骨折送到了阿卡姆。这个时候Jason可不会觉得蝙蝠侠是在给他报仇了。不再是了。他每天死斗时想要见到的，会笑眯眯亲他，会给他做小曲奇让他抱着睡觉的暖呼呼的小丑被抛弃了他还找了替代品的蝙蝠侠给揍成了重伤！

诶呦。他都不想思考JayJay当时的心情啦。

终于从病床上爬下来的Joker拿着因为表现好奖励给他的蜡笔涂涂画画，整个房间里全是他的涂鸦。他花了五颜六色的小蝙蝠，写了一堆HAHAHA，然后终于想起来画个小红鸟。翅膀断了的小红鸟，不对，他说他叫红头罩了呢。所以他又划了小红鸟，画了个顶着红兜帽的黑乎乎一团。有没有斗篷呢？蝙蝠家似乎都有斗篷……但是他现在不是蝙蝠家的了，对不？他是小丑家的啦。

“Mr.J?”门外有人说话。他没出声。

“有……有人来了。正在朝这边走，我没认出来是谁，他戴着个红色的机车头盔。”

“知道了，小羊排。”他咧嘴笑起来，用红色的蜡笔画了个大大的笑脸。来啦，我的小红帽。他希望Batsy有一天会发现这次劫狱。小红帽不回奶奶家，而是跑去救被猎人关起来的大坏狼啦。唔，要他说，这才是精彩的童话故事。

Joker听见柔软而沉重的尸体砸在地上的声音，收起他的笑，开始在墙上涂写出一堆的J……没办法，似乎来不及写全称了。J，Joker，Jason，谁确定呢？但是Jason知道的。

周围一片寂静。

Joker继续安详地——背对着门呢——在墙上划拉着一个J。

“他会来，”Joker忽然开始说话，但显然是对着自己，“他不会来。他会来？他不会来。他为什么要来呢，终于摆脱了我……他大可以趁这个时候回去，哈！顺便再和他的家人嘲笑一下天真的居然就这样把放他走的傻子……自作多情觉得他会来找自己的……他怎么会来呢？别傻了！”他重重朝着墙面扔下笔，想站起来却踉跄了下，又跌坐在地板上。“Joker你这个傻子！你疯了你可不傻……你为什么要这么做呢，嗯？这么吃力不讨好的事情，就因为一个小子的眼神……我居然还傻乎乎在这里等着他过来劫狱，哈！就好像有人会为了你这么做似的！”他开始踱步，“对，就这样，从今天开始我就忘了那个小白眼儿狼，养几个月都养不熟，哼。吃了我那么多东西呢！我亲手做的的东西！Harley有这个待遇吗？没有！Jonny呢？更没有！他还能想要什么？对，他想要回去当个好儿子啊！他想去找他的蝙蝠爸爸！自始至终……被骗了的就只有……我！”

他开始撕扯着头发尖叫起来，尖叫变成大笑，大笑又变成了一连串的像是在抽泣的咯咯笑，他抽搐着，泪水一连串地从脸颊流下来。

门被轰开了。

Joker坐着没动。

“Joker。”手放在了他肩上，Joker仍然没动。

“你是真的吗？”他盯着墙壁，“你快证明你是真的不是幻觉，我不要跟幻觉说话了。我说累了。”快相信吧，Joker想要他劫狱救自己想的都出幻觉啦，还对着幻觉天天说话呢。这又没有分辨真假的方法是不是，毕竟他是个疯子哦。谁知道他脑子里见到的是什么呢？

他没等Jason说话又继续开口。“你跟上次来的方式不一样，上一次，你装成一个看守，换班的时候给我塞了开门的钥匙。还有一次，你在他们送我去电疗的房间藏着呢，把那几个医生全都砍啦，然后抱着我跑出去的，是公主抱，然后我们骑着摩托跑出了阿卡姆。可是我醒了的时候还在电椅上。还有一次，你给我的门炸了个大洞——”

一只手握住他的脸颊把他的头扭过来，然后嘴唇印在了他的上面，干燥的，苍白的唇，Joker看上去憔悴的像是被主人忘记即将枯萎的兰花，眼睛里的疯狂和歇斯底里是Jason不曾看过的。“幻觉会亲你吗？”

“会的呀。你上上次就亲了我，然后跟我说，咱们假装你十八岁好不好，然后——”

Joker又被堵住了嘴。好烦哦。他的睫毛颤了颤闭上了，乖顺地任由Jason舔咬。漫长的一吻之后Joker才如梦初醒一样，手指抚上了Jason的脸，摸了摸那个伤疤。

“JayJay？”

“是我。”Jason把他抱紧了。

“不是幻觉？”

“不是。”

“你来了？”

“我来了。”

“你……你为什么来了！我都做好准备放弃了！我早就和自己说好了！我不要你救！你出去。你还是走吧，去找Batsy，这样对所有人都好。”Joker开始在他怀里猛烈地挣扎起来，比起让人恐惧的犯罪小丑王子现在更像个关起门和情人闹脾气的小丫头。“你走，我不要天天想你了。太难受了。你不是Batsy，Batsy永远都不会回应我，可是你陪我了那么久，我没法……如果你靠的更近如果你走了我会，我会发疯的！”

“你可以杀了我。你随时可以杀了我，这样我就不敢走了。”Jason稳稳地抱着他。小男孩这几个月是长大了多少啊。Joker又挣扎了几下就停下了，他现在是虚弱的大病初愈的人，没什么力气的。

“不……不行了。”Joker小声嘟哝着，一边不停地晃着脑袋。“我想了，JayJay，我想过，可是不行了。我没法杀了你了。就算你现在走掉去找蝙蝠侠，我也不想杀了你了。所以我没有筹码了。”

他低着头看不到Jason的表情，但他的确知道他的呼吸都轻了。上一个Joker不想杀的人是谁呢？是蝙蝠侠。

“你让我变软弱了，JayJay。我不想变得这么软弱。我不想要有弱点。所以你赶紧走。这游戏不好玩了。”Joker又开始推搡Jason的胸膛，当然了，他是推不开的，小男孩把他抱得更紧了。Joker其实想提醒他赶紧走吧不然一会儿撞上他爸就麻烦了，可是那就破坏气氛了。他现在哪会在乎这个呢，他是只初次尝到感情滋味儿就被吓坏了的濒临崩溃的小可怜。更多泪水流淌下来，“你松手！你是不是想毁了我！看我的笑话？看小丑变成了笑点？多有趣，想要驯鸟却被小雏鸟偷走了心！哈！”

“Joker。”Jason松开他，脸上的表情头一回无措起来，狠厉冷酷的外壳褪下，里面是无措而手忙脚乱的小男孩。“不是。天啊，不是的。我……你先别哭。别哭了！”他伸手想拿袖子帮Joker擦泪，又觉得自己的袖口布料粗糙会蹭红了Joker的脸，于是干脆低头嘴唇一点点吻着Joker的眼角，想要把泪水舔干似的。“别哭了。我不走。你不杀我我也不走。我还能去哪呢？看在上帝的份儿上，你可是Joker，你想留下的人永远都不会走的。别哭了。丢不丢人。几岁了还哭鼻子。”

“我就哭！要你管！”Joker恶狠狠咬住了Jason的鼻子，小男孩愣了下，然后就被他逗得大笑起来。小丑哭得鼻子红扑扑的，绿眼睛里一汪水一点威慑力都没有。“当然得我管。我不管你就疯了啊。你说的。”他说着把Joker抱起来，朝外面走去。警笛声已经不远了。

“我才没说过。”Joker咕哝着，像只考拉埋进Jason怀里，皮革，汗水还有……“JayJay，你抽烟了？”

“……你不喜欢？”Jason的脚步没停，他们从后门出去了。

“我不喜欢。我不想你死的比我早。也不想你因为肺炎这种可笑的东西死。”Joker捏了捏Jason的后脖子，“以后不许抽了。”

“好。”Jason答应得干脆又利索。

“怎么学会的？”

“之前就会，最近……你不在，捡起来了。”

Joker看着他们离疯人院越来越远，终于放心地闭上眼睛。这样成功的越狱可当然不止Jason一个人的功劳，但是他不需要知道。

“JayJay，我困了。我要睡一会儿。”

“嗯。”

“醒来的时候我要吃到麦当劳。”

“知道了，被宠坏的小丑。”

Joker如愿地吃上了心心念念的双层吉士。Jason拿着一个麦辣鸡看着他。

“我做到了，十连胜。”

“哦，对，我答应了去看你的。不过，既然你现在也出来了，咱们就改动一下，变成休息一天怎么样？这一天我会一直陪着你的，JayJay！”他吃完汉堡开始朝着薯条出手了。

“什么时候我才能一直待在你身边？”

“等你准备好了。”Joker笑眯眯地拿了根薯条喂到他嘴边，Jason倾身叼住，还顺势含住了Joker的手指，温热的舌头舔过指尖扫过上面薯条的盐粒。哈，小男孩长本事了。

“我准备好了。”

“你没有。”Joker的语气不容置喙，“我花了这么多精力培养你，JayJay，可不是要你哪天死在别人枪下的。我的男人要是最好的。”他凑近，舔了舔Jason的嘴角。

“比蝙蝠侠还好。”

一个月之后Jason开始参加小丑帮活动，Joker仿佛一时兴起，朝着哥谭的地下势力开刀了。

“J，我还没问你，你要俱乐部和赌场干什么？你又不喜欢。”Jason在一边收拾他的枪，Joker负责给他当会捣乱的挂件。Jason从来不会嫌他烦。

“好问题！这是给你玩儿的啊！”

“给我玩？”

“对。我觉得你有这方面的天赋。所以去干吧！”Joker眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，就差没晃着尾巴了。这就是Joker的喜爱啊，因为喜欢他，所以愿意抢黑帮的地盘给他玩，就像猫咪献上死老鼠示好一样。他像个小孩子，愿意把自己觉得最好的东西都献上。Jason的蓝眼睛颜色都变深了。

“好。你不会失望的，J。”他低头给了Joker一个热烈的吻，然后带着自信和爱情给予他的力量走了，准备给Joker看到最完美的结果。

Joker没说谎。他是真的觉得Jason是这方面的天才。他的果断的头脑管理一点儿地下势力绰绰有余。而且……他的力量越大，Batsy才会越早注意到，才会越来越后悔……不是吗？当他努力想要把迷途的更知鸟带出泥沼，他才会发现Jason陷入得有多深。你还能救他吗，Batsy？你还愿意救他吗？

会的。他永远会。

再不济……Joker还可以当个甩手掌柜，清清闲闲就有进账呐。

五个月后红头罩的名字开始在哥谭的地下社会传播，据说他大刀阔斧整顿了哥谭的军火市场，现在独占鳌头黑面具都只能屈居第二，Joker藏起了自己的名字，整件事没有他的踪迹。

“JayJay。过来。”Joker在沙发上冲他招手，Jason直线朝他走过去，把小丑拉进自己怀里。“怎么了？”

“我觉得……是时候了。”Joker点了点他的脑门儿。“就定在你生日那天好不好？”

“我生日早就变了。”Jaosn握住乱动的爪子吻了吻手背，“之前那个Jason已经死了。现在的Jason生日是你留下我，让我爬上你的床那天。”

“JayJay，你可真会说好话。”Joker笑了，“好呀，那就那天。”

“Boss？Jonny说让我过来？您找我有事？”一个男人忽然走了进来。

“啊，是的，先站在那边好吗甜心？对，再往右一点儿。”Joker的嘴唇一点点亲向Jason的耳朵。

“杀了他。”Joker小声说。

Jason左手握着Joker的手，右手三秒钟就掏出枪扣动了扳机，一枪爆头。

Joker咧嘴笑起来，他笑得开心极了。

“现在，JayJay。”他把Jason拉近一个吻里，“你准备好了。”

Jason醒来，第一件事就是摸摸身边，感觉到另一个人身体的时候才有放松下来。他第一个月就形成的习惯，最近越来越根深蒂固，恨不得每个小时都见到Joker才会安心。今天难得不需要早起处理任何事，他侧着身，观察另一个人的睡颜。少年放缓了呼吸。Joker可真好看。在之前，他没有一个喜欢的类型，而现在他唯一能够动情的对象就只有这只小丑。他的睫毛都是绿的，根根分明铺在苍白的皮肤上，仿佛刚钻出土壤的幼嫩细草，让他觉得心尖都是痒的。年轻人格外活跃的欲望加上早上的生理反应，Jason呼了口气。等等，再等等。等到……

今天是他给自己重新定下的生日，是他重获新生的日子。也是他终于成年的第一天。

Todd立刻清醒过来。

今天他不再是小男孩了。他长大了，他可以光明正大，堂堂正正地与自己心爱的人做爱了。想到这了他连耳根都红了起来。让罪犯歹徒们闻风丧胆的红头罩，手上不知道染了多少人的血，可是此刻他只是一个念着爱人垂青的懵懂的少年。他的爱人，初恋爱人，将他打入地狱又将他救出，亲手折断了他的羽翼又给他利爪的爱人。是鲜血和泪让这份爱深刻又鲜明，直接钻入他心里最深，最柔软的地方。溃不成军，Jason也没想过抵抗。

他撑起身子，温柔而虔诚地将吻印在Joker额头上。一点点向下，脸颊，脖颈，他掀开被子，好让自己能够继续往下，Joker的皮肤像是一整块奶油，如果能够忽略掉那些伤痕的话。Jason的眼睛阴沉起来。蝙蝠侠给他的伤痕。没有关系，很快他就会付出代价。

“唔……JayJay？痒，停下……”Joker哼唧着。太早了，还远远不是小丑起床时间。可是对方充耳不闻，Joker也不会痴心妄想自己还能阻止他作乱，于是干脆眼不见心不烦，翻个身脑袋埋进枕头，假装痒痒的让自己没法睡觉的小鸟儿不存在。

“啊！”Joker轻微地弹跳了一下，因为显然，小红帽并没有就此放弃，而是从脊背开始，亲到腰窝和肋下，还拍了拍小丑屁股。“Jason！那个，不早啦，咱们该起了！”他敏锐地察觉到了危险。他知道不该吊着小男孩的胃口迟迟不给甜头的，但是他忍不住啊，可怜巴巴耷拉着尾巴吃不上肉的小男孩可爱死了，只不过现在，饿了太久的小兽显然是要一次吃个够了。

“不。我成年了，J。”Jason扯掉了他身上唯一的布料，一只绿波点的白四角裤。“我可以…你是我男朋友！我可以和你，呃，和你……”Jason舌头有点打结，那个词怎么也说不出来。

“可以什么？”Joker扭头，笑眯眯地看着他，“可以不听我的话，为所欲为啦？你要造反嘛，JayJay？”

“你知道不是的！”Jason气恼地咬住Joker的肩膀，但根本不舍得用力，轻轻的力道连牙印都留不下。“J，你知道的……我听你的话。你说什么我都会做的。”

“那你现在在干什么？”Joker左右乱晃着，感觉到硌着他屁股的东西，啧啧。小男孩的本钱真不错。不过，他还想再逗一会儿，太过轻易吃到的东西还有什么美味的呢。“你听我的话？那就现在从我身上下去，你要压死我了！你到底是吃了什么，我带回来那个小男孩去哪啦？”

Jason不甘心地松开他，看着Joker慢条斯理地翻过身，捋了捋自己乱成一团的头发。他的视线立刻垂到小丑的下身。他还是第一次这样，光明正大，明目张胆地看着对方私密的地方，如果偷看的那些回不算的话。Joker的耻毛也是绿色的，和他的头发一样自来卷，护着下面跟他全身一样苍白的阴茎，顶端带了点粉，真好看……

“咳咳！”Joker清了清嗓子。小男孩这才如梦初醒，眼睛躲开。“好看嘛？”

“好看。”Jason张了张嘴，愣是想不出一句赞美的话。他的脑子完全短路了，视线不自觉下瞟，看到一样白嫩的脚趾头朝着他晃了晃，仿佛在打招呼。再往上是又细又长的腿……女孩子会为了得到这样一双腿杀人的……然后是纤细的腰。是的。好看。真的，非常的，他妈的好看爆了。

“JayJay，我脾气不好。”Joker忽然并拢了腿，Jason因为失去了美景在心里委屈地呜咽一声。

“我知道。”Jason忽然反应过来，眼睛立刻亮了。“不是，我是说，怎么会呢。J你温柔可爱又漂亮。”

“我还挑食，特别难伺候。”Joker开始玩手指头。

“你爱吃什么，不爱吃什么我都记得。我给你买，不，以后我会学着给你做。”Jason是认真的。虽然他习惯吃快餐外卖，但是他的小小丑不行，他的爱人值得最好的。而说到最好，Jason只信任自己。

“我臭名昭著，在哥谭有一堆的敌人，人人喊打。”Joker玩够了手指头，左右看了看，捉住一只抱枕握在胸口。

“谁敢动你我就杀了他。”Jason眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Joker，仿佛等待裁决的犯人，他屏住呼吸，心脏在胸腔里蹦得要飞出去。

“如果是这样……”Joker笑了，扔开了抱枕，他的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，散发着别样的，美丽的神采，“傻小子，那还不过来亲亲我？”

Jason扑了过去，没有一点儿的出息。但是出息有什么用呢？他不要出息，不要骨气，不要尊严。他只要这只小丑。万劫不复，万死不辞。

Joker搂着他的脖子，在对方留下细密的亲吻和啃咬时呜咽出声，而那双眼睛，从始至终都是清冷的。 他的戏已筹备两年，终于到了开场的时候。希望Batsy会喜欢这一出他精心编排的剧本。

===  
“JayJay。”Joker趴在Jason怀里，埋着脑袋，“要不……要不我们别去了。”他感觉到自己枕着的身体微微僵硬，偷偷勾起嘴角。

“怎么了？”Jason努力控制自己的语气，但Joker仍然听出来了。他在害怕。“不是你说的，想要蝙蝠侠知道我们的关系，想要我报仇吗？你……你后悔了？”

沉默的那几秒，Joker闭上眼睛也能够知道，他正把一个男孩儿的心捏在掌心，他想呵护，那颗心就焕发生机，他不想要了，那捏碎它易如反掌。但现在可不是最终的尾声。不是笑点，不是结局。

Joker干脆利落里敲了Jason的脑袋。“笨蛋！你想到哪去了！我是……我害怕。JayJay。”他抬起头，看着自己的小爱人，“我害怕等你见到他，你会选择和他走。远远地躲着，和真的看到他不一样的。他第一个遇见了你，把你从街头纳入了怀抱，给了你一个家……我永远都比不上，而等你想起来——嗷！”

Joker委屈巴巴地捂着脑袋。“你看！你这就变心了！说好的要永远爱我的呢你这就开始出尔反尔了！”

“谁让你乱想。”Jason没好气地看着他，“你吓死我了。以后，你怀疑一次我会跟别人跑，我就打你一次，记住了没？”

“不！我会被打傻的！！”Joker叫嚷着扭来扭去，“好疼的，你不许打我。不然我不给你亲啦。”

“那你说啊，我怎么惩罚你好？”Jason笑盈盈地看着他，看起来洒脱而明朗，一个普通的十八岁男孩该有的样子。

“不能打脸，那就打屁股吧。”Joker笑嘻嘻地，扯着他的手放在自己光裸的臀肉上。Jason手上有一层茧，不知道是握枪还是拿刀练出来的，总之，滑在身上糙糙的，有些痒。

Joker看着Jason脸红了，忙不迭答应了自己。

“你等着我就好，我会把蝙蝠给你抓来。”Jason轻轻吻过每一道蝙蝠镖划出的伤痕，“以后他不会再伤害你了，J。他不会有机会。”

“以后哥谭市都是我们的，你想怎么玩都可以，随时都可以看烟花。”

“你陪着我就行。”

“我当然得陪着我的小红帽啦，倒是你，要是敢见异思迁……”Joker拧了一把Jason的耳朵，在对方的哀嚎保证发誓不敢声中，抬手给他戴上了他的红头盔，把一个吻印在冰凉的表面。

“我等你回来，Hoodsie。”

他从来没有怀疑过Jason的能力。只不过，小男孩的骄傲会让他单枪匹马对上Batsy。Joker慢慢走到梳妆台前坐下，擦掉被Jason蹭花的口红，拧开另一管。只要小男孩没有情绪失控，那把Batsy引来是再简单不过的事情了。他已经尽可能地，一点点切断了他对他的蝙蝠爸爸可能有的任何眷恋，而今天会是最后一步。是雕琢这块晶莹剔透的小石子儿的最后一凿。

一切都和他计算的分毫不差。蝙蝠追在Jason身后到达了埋伏点，Joker等俩人打的尽兴，让小红帽发泄了一下这两年积攒的怨气才施施然出手，简单粗暴迷昏了黑蝙蝠。

“J！”Jason缓过神，神色小心地看着他，有些束手无措。“我……”

“你翅膀长硬了是不是？跟你说的你全当耳旁风了吗？”Joker皱着眉，一块浸着酒精的棉花球毫不留情按在他胳膊的伤口上。“Jayjay，我知道你想要报仇，但是你也不能不顾自己的安危呀。”

“我错了。”Jason一副被疼得呲牙咧嘴的样子，实际上从伤口里取子弹都能面不改色。“下次我一定更小心！我保证！”

“哼，我不信。”Joker敲了敲他的脑门。“这会儿说得好听，等打起来你就又忘了。我还不知道你嘛？”

Jason张了张嘴，不知道说什么才能哄得对方开心起来，于是干脆把人抱进怀里亲。“抱歉，我知道那很蠢，但我只是……”

“只是因为是他，对吧？”Joker呼了口气，摸了摸小红帽的耳朵，“没事啦，今天就结束了，JayJay。今天就是为了让你放下所有的，不是吗？”

他循循善诱。“只有先把化脓的腐肉切掉，伤口才能长好。你会觉得很疼，JayJay。但是没关系，因为总有一天你会康复的。因为有我陪着你呢。”

Jason最终点点头，拉着他的手走向蝙蝠侠所在的房间。

他明目张胆地看着被绑在椅子上的人，他的腰带和护手已经被收走了，手脚都绑了起来，Jason无比熟悉黑暗骑士的装备，一点逃脱的东西也没给他剩下，连信号都屏蔽掉了。

Jason还没脱下过他的头罩，这一点Joker还是很满意的。他拉着Jason走到对面的沙发上，坐进他怀里。Batsy已经醒过来了，正盯着他们。

“Joker。所以你和红头罩是一起的。”

“是啊，Batsy，但是，你知道吗？Hoodsie之前可是和你一起的呀。”他眯眼朝着Batsy笑了，然后转过身，跨坐在Jason身上，双手把他的头盔摘了下来。露出年轻人的脸，他的手指在那个J上徘徊着，Jason握住他的手指亲吻，抬头冷眼看着震惊得忘记了挣扎的蝙蝠侠，他的目镜睁到最大，几乎能想象到面具下的男人是什么表情。

“Jason？”他的声音发颤。“你对他做了什么！？”

“呀，原来你还记得他呢，Batsy？我以为你早就忘了自己还有这只小士兵了……不过没什么，反正愿意给你卖命的男孩儿多得是，不差这一只，对不对？他走了，立马就有新的娃娃会补上！你肯定不会在乎我领走他，是不是？”Joker笑嘻嘻地在Jason怀里摇晃着腿儿，“我还得感谢你呢，没有你的培养，他怎么会这样勇敢敏锐而坚强……是我完美的小伴侣呢？”他捏住Jason的手，“来，别紧张，告诉他，JayJay。”

“Jason已经死了。”黑发的年轻人开口，顺着Joker的意。“你抛弃他那一天就死了。”

“Jason！我从没有——我以为你死了。我尝试着救你。”蝙蝠侠忙着解释自己，愧疚和痛苦充满了他的心脏。“Jason，停下吧。我仍然可以救你。”

Jason嗤笑了一声。“我看上去像是需要你救的样子吗？”

Joker看着蝙蝠逐渐沉默下去，目光转向自己。他意识到了吧？两年时间足够自己干任何事情，把在寄给他的录像里打的半死的小男孩养成现在这样。他冲蝙蝠笑了，用口型告诉他，“做个交易？”

Bruce早该知道的，这一切终归是为了他。而现在，他毫无办法只能跳下恶魔的陷阱，因为这次的筹码是自己的孩子。

“让他离开，Joker。”Bruce开口，“你想要的是我。”

“你他妈在说什么？”Jason的眼睛猛地睁大。他攥紧拳，今晚头一次彻彻底底地动怒了。但随即，他又害怕起来。Joker如果答应了怎么办？他搂紧怀里的人，以一种疼痛的力度紧紧箍在怀里。

“JayJay，你弄疼我了！”Joker不满地咕哝着，扭动了几下，“我当然不会答应的！这只是他想要回你的借口，小笨蛋。你以为我会信吗？”他瞥向蝙蝠侠，眼神似笑非笑。让Bruce咬紧了牙。这个混蛋想要更多。他想要自己作为坏人，提供更多好处去诱惑他，他想要Jason恨自己。但Jason已经恨着自己了。而Joker，如果他能够遵守承诺离开Jason……那么一切都是值得的。

Joker是种烈性的毒品，如果必须要祸害一个人，那么Bruce宁愿是自己，而不是自己的孩子。更何况……不管怎么看，他沾染得都更深，更早。

“我没有骗你。Joker，他还是个孩子。我能给你的更多。我会带你去蝙蝠洞。你可以住在韦恩庄园……你可以成为我的合法配偶，Mrs. Wayne。你不一直想要这个吗？”

Joker握着Jason的手松了。他甚至没注意到，但是Jason注意到了，他浑身发冷。他要失去他了。他还比不上蝙蝠侠，他还不够强大，不够睿智，不够完美。他还比不上蝙蝠侠在Joker心里的位置，所以如果蝙蝠侠成了他的竞争对象，他留不住人。

“Bruce。”他的声音在发颤，嘶哑又干涩，难听死了。“别。求你了。”

“Batsy……你是认真的？”而恶魔轻启红唇，就好像他是摇摇欲坠，在诱惑面前艰难挣扎的可怜人。“不可能。我不信。如果是真的，你为什么拖到今天才说？”他挣开Jason的手，跑到蝙蝠侠跟前，攥着他的披风，声音尖利欲泣，“为什么！”

Joker喜欢表演，而Bruce是场上的男主角，要和他一起把这场终局完成，Jason是他们可怜的小观众。而他们的配合一项默契，Bruce知道如果不按着他的路走，他就永远也不可能救出他迷途的小红鸟。这个男人有一种自杀式的牺牲精神。他会不假思索献上自己，作为祭品，待宰的羔羊……不，不。这次的祭品是只强壮而美丽的雄狮，而自己准确地扼住了他的咽喉，让狮子只能臣服在他脚下。Joker的脸上浮了一层粉红，但是只有蝙蝠和他知道那是因为兴奋。

“因为之前我一直拥有你，Joker。”他开口，“从没有人会抢走你。而现在你居然和我的继子如此亲密……我不能忍受你和他在一起的样子。当然，我同样也希望能够阻止红头罩的犯罪行为。”

这个时候，到底是真是假已经不再重要了，就算Jason觉得蝙蝠可能是在骗Joker，是为了救自己，但他选择了这么说，就选择了会导致Joker离开他的结果。如果他说的是假话，那他和花言巧语哄骗女性的人渣有什么区别？如果他说的是真话，那Jason更是输的彻底。

他看着Joker的肩膀垂下，手指犹豫地抚上蝙蝠侠的脸。

“解开我。”Bruce的声音低沉而柔和。Joker几乎是立刻就掏出了小刀，割开了绑着他手腕的绳子，又跪下去割在脚腕上的，丝毫不在乎自己今天第一次穿的新西装。那还是Jason给他挑的。

蝙蝠站了起来。

“别惹事。”他看着Jason，“下一次，我会直接把你送进黑门监狱。”

Jason没有说话，他拿起了头盔戴上。那上面的红色唇印刺痛了他的眼睛。

“下一次，我会杀了你。”他头也不回地走了。

锥子落下，嗒哒。作品完成，和Batsy一样完美无缺，由自己和蝙蝠缔造的，堕落的孩子。

“满意了？”蝙蝠掐住他的脖子，猛地撞在墙上。

“咳——哈哈！说翻脸就翻脸……真是我的好蝙蝠……”Joker看着他笑，甚至都没挣扎一下。“让我猜猜……你想毁约了？”

“为什么不？Jason已经知道了，你从头到尾都在骗他，都是为了……我。”手指按上他的血管，Joker觉得眼前一阵发黑。

“那你就……去吧。顺便……你的第三个儿子……几岁了？”

Joker的脸被狠狠揍了一拳，他的脖子被松开了，于是有了足够的氧气大笑。

“哈……你甩不掉我的，Batsy。永远都甩不掉！”他兴致勃勃地喊道，被更紧地按在墙上，蝙蝠像是想要压断他的胸腔一样贴着他，咬着牙对他咆哮。Joker的阴茎在裤子里抽动一下。

“我诱惑得了他一次，就能成功第二次。他的忠诚，是份难得的珍宝。普通的小男孩，十几岁，被吓一吓就会什么都倒豆子一样全说了。可是他不是，他被我打到骨折都没有说出关于你的一个字。那时候我就知道了，我想要打碎他，首先就要破坏他对你的信仰，而你，亲爱的，倒是给我送上了再好不过的理由。

现在这份忠诚是我的啦！你觉得一次背叛就能让它消失吗？不，不。这是情有可原的，是你诱惑了我，Batsy，而我恰好又痴迷你多年。这一切的源头都是你。你没有救他，你找人代替了他，你还夺走了他的小丑爱人。啧啧，我都要可怜他了，哈！现在你要怎么办呢，蝙蝠爸爸？”

Joker饶有兴趣地看着身前的人，舔了舔被打破的嘴角，鲜血的咸味儿。他看起来一定糟糕透了，狼狈透顶。Batsy怎么会知道他精心打扮了多久呢，选眼影都选了半个小时——

他的唇被一双牙齿咬住，刺破了皮，更多血淌了出来，Joker呜咽一声，手臂爬上蝙蝠的肩又被狠狠攥住，按在头顶。是的，这才是他想要的。他梦寐以求的。

蝙蝠侠的吻是发泄他怒火的途径，但是Joker甘之若饴。他的嘴唇被咬的鲜血淋漓，舌尖也未能幸免，但这只是让他的爱人沾染上自己的气味，让他的牙染上自己的红罢了。他徒劳地挺腰，在蝙蝠的盔甲上磨蹭着自己，欲火难耐，而蝙蝠纹丝不动。

“我答应你。”他说着，手指狠狠按住Joker的下体让他呻吟扭动，“不许碰Jason，Dick，任何人。”

“成交。”Joker喘息着，蝙蝠终于解开他的领带扯了他的西服。他顿了顿。领子遮不住的地方是一片密密麻麻的青紫淤痕。

“哦，你看到啦？没办法呀，我也管不了，小男孩就跟只狗子一样，在我身上乱咬发情，抱着我不松手，我能怎么办呢？”Joker一副无奈的语气，受到挑衅刺激的蝙蝠当然不会坐以待毙，他抓住Joker的头发猛地朝右掰，露出他更多的，未被侵占的肌肤。他没有吮吸，而是直接咬了下去，就像之前咬他嘴唇那样狠。Joker痛哼了一声。是真的很疼呢。但这是来自Batsy的标记，就像他身上自己刻下的那个HA，就像Jason脸上的J一样，他被标记了。Joker的幸福无与伦比，朝着蝙蝠笑。

“你怎么不给我一个烙印呢？或者一个纹身怎么样？‘蝙蝠侠的专属婊子’，就印在我屁股上，嗯？”他说着，蝙蝠没理他，扯下他的裤子让下身暴露在空气里。

“你这么想要的话。”他说着，解开自己的护甲。“转过身去。”

Joker的眼睛发亮。他也硬了。Joker美滋滋地想。他一定硬了。他真爱自己。

然后，嘿，是娇嫩的皮肉撕裂的疼。蝙蝠一点点扩张都没有给他，直接把他粗长的蝙蝠阴茎捅了进去。Joker哽咽着，挣扎着，仍然笑了出来。真疼。可是他赢了，所以他还是要笑，虽然笑就更疼了。

他还往里深入，每一寸的进入都让他的穴口撕裂得更厉害，又和紧贴着他的另一个人的肉体摩擦，疼得他打颤，这种疼痛太过亲密，他都还没学会去忍受它。蝙蝠也会疼的，这样干涩窄小的洞可不是什么好体验。可是他一点没有退缩，继续朝里面进发，直到最终再也无法深入一分一毫。Joker感觉得到穴口温热的液体流下，大概会染湿蝙蝠的蛋蛋。哈。没关系，这才是多少血呢？他的血还有很多，他也不介意为Batsy流干所有。

“怎么不动呢，亲爱的？”他试着收紧穴口，又疼的畏缩了一下，“是你不行了嘛？”

蝙蝠侠看着他疼得抽搐的脸，他都不知道连眼泪都疼了出来。Bruce做不到了。即便Joker干了如此卑劣的事情，他也做不到继续以这种方式惩罚他了。

他是个病人。Bruce提醒自己。而且他爱你。

Bruce退了出来。小丑还有胆子抱怨，被他压住了亲吻。Bruce的手握上Joker因为疼痛而软了些的阴茎撸动，痛骂着自己的堕落。

但是Joker是自己的了。他答应了。他是自己的造物，自己的敌人，自己的错误。如此来说，他为何不能在Joker身上发泄自己的感情？

是发泄。是愤怒，痴迷和性欲。不是爱。Bruce看着小丑呜咽着到达高潮，颤抖着说要蝙蝠操自己的嘴。

他允了他。


	3. 蒙眼(Pennywise/Joker)

3.蒙眼

是Pennyjokes。嗯。拉郎。可是我真的好喜欢两只小丑吖。  
和上次的一样，是人外Joker，和Pennywise一类的外星小丑，不过他吸食的是人的欲望而非恐惧。  
Power Dynamic，血腥/cannibalism描写警告，本体出现（蜘蛛）。Joker有clussy（clown pussy），可以当成trans，啊也就是女性器官。是蝙蝠侠还没有出现的时间。  
……生理结构大概有bug但是，虚构生物，你知道。

他们是极其具有领地意识的生物，除非结为伴侣，不然一片土地上不会出现两只小丑，暂时的存在还能够被容忍，例如是为了补充体力后继续前行——但长期的逗留是不被允许的，小丑间的厮杀现在很少了，毕竟，他们本来也不剩下多少。但仍旧存在，并且通常以一方的死光被毁灭为结局。

不过凡事都有例外。比如发情期，比如Joker。他记着这是Pennywise沉睡起来的日子，还特意给他带了点心——不是他通常吃的那种，因为那太麻烦了，不是Joker通常的偏好。从小孩子身上吸取欲望难得要死，他尝试了一两次就放弃了。而成年人就容易的多，在Joker进食之后，只要露出他生殖器里的触手把人类的生殖器给对折，就给要送给Penny的食物加了足够的调料。只不过是运输起来有些麻烦，他只能开车去。这还是他在二十世纪初学会的，Penny则拒绝学习“愚蠢的人类技能”。在这些问题上他固执的可笑，就好像碰沾了人类两个字的东西都降低了他的身份一样。他更喜欢最原始的小丑方式：瞬移，还有生吃。Joker在汉尼拔出版之后给Penny送了一套，但显然对方并没有要改的意思。好吧，那和他有什么关系——当然是有的，什么玩意儿会把巢建在下水道里啊？他是啥，鳄鱼还是耗子？更不要提那种味道。Joker每次去找他都得把自己的嗅觉调低才不会觉得作呕。哦，更不要提如果Penny决定舔他的时候了，粘着碎肉的牙齿和沾血的舌头可不是什么助兴的景象。

Joker想着忍不住呼了口气，红灯亮了，他刹车，稳稳停下。按他说，Pennywise应该比自己过得好得多才对，毕竟恐惧只需要吓吓人就行，而欲望，那才是真的要下功夫的事情。他问过Penny，他们都不是被养大的——不像他们的本能告诉他们的那样，小丑应该照顾自己的幼崽直到他们足够强大到能够照顾自己。他们有意识时，就发现自己独自漂浮在宇宙里，然后选择了离他们最近的星球。他们当时还是脆弱的幼崽，Penny从吃老鼠开始——比他简单，因为他吃肉，而Joker则只能做了几十年的母兽才攒够能量转换成更复杂的人类的形状。不像Penny一开始就是成年人的样子，Joker最初给自己造的模子只有十几岁，一点点“长大”的。为了研究什么样的造型对大多数人更有吸引力。绿灯了，Joker哼着儿歌踩住油门，越过“欢迎来到德里镇”的牌子。

“哦Penny~”Joker跳下车，语气像个叫孩子吃早餐的母亲，“醒醒啦，太阳晒屁股了！25年了还没睡够？我还给你带了庆祝礼物呢！”通常来说，他和这只小丑是井水不犯河水的状态，互不相干，但是，好吧，最近他真的太无聊了，而且不管怎样他们是这个星球上唯二的两只小丑，不管他平时有多讨厌对方，二十五年没见再看他也不显得多面目可憎了。再加上他们还可以顺便操一顿。几顿。随便吧。又不像是Penny会拒绝一个繁育者。

Joker听见了一声咕噜。有点像是蝉和乌鸦的混合叫声。哦，Penny现在大概还看起来像只八爪蜘蛛呢。“对，我说的就是食物！拖着你的橙色屁股过来拿，Penny！因为我可不会举着两个成年人的尸体淌你的下水道！哦，不！说真的，像你这么对待一个繁育者，如果这片星系不是只有我们两个你早就出局了！”

Pennywise出来了。他还没把自己一半的触手和爪子收好，现在看起来像是……呃……人们上个世纪拍的科幻恐怖片里面的外星人或者人和昆虫杂交出来的异形。他冲Joker点点头然后直接朝着后备箱走过去，打开它，拿出食物， 然后扛着它们往回走。

Joker翻了个白眼。好吧，看在对方是刚睡醒没吃东西的份儿上，他就容忍这一次的粗鲁。就像人类缺乏咖啡因会有起床气一样，他不能要求太高了。他跟着Penny走。在黑乎乎的水浸湿鞋和裤脚的时候做了个鬼脸。不像Penny的衣服，他的衣服可是真实的，棉花织的，手工制作的那种。大概没法要了，除非Joker用一点能力让它们复原。他倒不太在乎有人会注意到他们，Penny在这里大概几百年了，整个城市都被他控制得牢牢的。人肉的力量。真讨厌。为什么他只能吸收爱欲？他噘着嘴，鞋尖踢开飘荡在水里的一只鞋。

水逐渐消失，他们终于走到了尽头——Penny的客厅餐厅储藏室和卧室。再一次地，做爱的时候旁边一抬头就能看到死孩子可不是什么好氛围。Joker呼了口气，觉得自己像是怀才不遇的学子，或者，沦落风尘的小妇人，本该嫁给王子享受荣华富贵到头来却得和一只粗鲁的小丑在下水道打炮。说真的！他至少可以铺上地毯嘛！

Penny已经又变回了完全的原本样子，大概是因为觉得这样进食更加容易。他吃完了第一只食物，正开啃第二个。Joker无比庆幸他们都是赤裸的，不然这个半梦半醒之间的小丑大概会连衣服一起吃。那画面会让他纠结死的。就像是吃汉堡把包装纸也吃了。老天呢他真是太孤独了，是不是？Joker开始考虑要不要找一个固定的食物待一两年了。但是那就要做一个人类的身份……要时刻保持人类的举止……真麻烦。

就在他不断胡思乱想的时候Penny已经朝着角落悬空的那一堆孩子爬过去，两个前肢拉下一个，咔擦一声就咬断了小腿，血淌了一地。但是这不是Joker的主要关注点了。Penny本体的样子让他……胸膛暖呼呼的？如果他是个人类，这个时候就应该尖叫着跑掉了，而不是用一种慈爱的眼神盯着正在进食的，巨大的黑色的毛绒绒的蜘蛛。让他的内部有一种温暖的，瘙痒的感觉。不过首先——

“吃完了？”Joker的语气并不愉快。Penny吃东西的样子像只饥饿的狗，满脸都是血和残渣。他正想象着像洗狗一样用管子冲他，也这么做了，捏着前一秒还不存在的塑料管把Penny的脸冲了个遍，让他变成了一只湿哒哒的蜘蛛。Penny看了他一会儿，然后甩了甩身子，让水滴全部落下，他的毛一点都没湿。

“吃完啦。”他靠近Joker，顿了一下，“谢谢你给我送吃的。”

“嗯，不客气亲爱的。”Joker没有拒绝他的靠近，反而向他走过去，伸手抱住他毛茸茸的身体。另一个小丑的温度让他舒服地眯起眼睛。太久了。无聊的日子。有时候他甚至都要怀疑活着的意义在哪里。只是为了活着吗？如果不是，那又是什么呢？

“嘘。”Joker轻声说道，手指抚摸着他，“陪我待一会儿，嗯？”他摸起来也很舒服，繁育者们讨厌孤独。它们渴望关注。来自同类的关注。即使Joker并不喜欢这只小丑，也并不想成为他的伴侣也不行。他本能因为被这样的接触而心满意足地呼噜。他有多久没有变回自己真实的形态了？不像Penny，他露出一点馅儿都是致命的。人类的心太脆弱了，根本接受不了他是另一个物种的可能性，只要显出一点端倪他们的爱消失的比什么都快。Joker叹口气，改变自己的形态让衣服全都落在地上，他一会儿还希望能穿它们呢。然后他开始转变。就当是……活动活动筋骨。

Penny橙红色的眼睛一眨不眨地——对了，他现在并没有眼皮——盯着他。人类的皮囊被收起，下一瞬一只蜘蛛就出现了，从虚空中直接被拽出来的，没有什么缓慢的变形。Joker动了动自己的附肢，短时间内还适应不了，这挺令人困惑的，当忽然间两只眼睛变成了八只，而且还没法闭上。他后悔了，他一点没有解放了天性的感觉，他还记得就是这个形态被人类拿着扫把打附加杀虫剂喷。

“真好看。”Penny咯吱咯吱地喊道，绕着他打转，像只兴奋过头的小狗，“好看好看的小小丑！”

“谢了。”Joker知道Penny说的是他的白色毛毛。他觉得自己大概是人类说的白化病，或者不是。谁知道呢。

白色的，大概有一张床那么大的蜘蛛颤巍巍地动了几下，然后朝着比他大了一圈的那只爬去，直到他们紧贴在一起，如果蜘蛛有眼皮他一定会眯上。

“我可以给你织网。你要网吗？”Penny的附肢轻轻敲了敲他的身体，鉴于他没法摇头，Joker只好屈尊开头说了声不。他要网干什么？

“你想我了吗？”他又说。

“一点没有。”Joker咯咯地笑了起来。

Penny气愤地咕噜了一声，但立刻又开心起来。“你闻起来很好。”

“你的食物闻起来一样好。”

“不一样！你是甜的！他们有恐惧，只是食物。你不是。”说话间Joker已经又变回了人形，拽着Penny的毛毛往上爬，爬到背上后趴下了。眼皮万岁。Penny不知所措的转了转，不确定应该怎么做，最终又老老实实地停下。真乖。但是这并不代表任何事情。

Joker十分清楚，这一切都是因为他是对方的同类还有繁育者的身份，现在站在他面前的是个完全不同的东西，只要套了这两个身份那Penny仍然会有同样的反应。这叫他十分气恼。他不喜欢这种，“命中注定”的感觉！他钟爱的是为了目标竭尽所能，使出浑身解数后再众望所归，更不会害怕抢夺和比试，而不是这样，这个生物喜爱他并不是因为真的喜爱他，只因为他是唯一触手可及的一只同类。这样直接送到他手里的简单模式让他提不起一点兴趣。

但是爱还是要做的。“变回来。”Joker戳了戳手指下的毛。Penny变了回来，还留了个心眼让自己成了正面朝上，正冲着Joker傻笑。Joker戳戳他的兔牙，手指头被另一只小丑叼住了，温热的舌头舔着他，求欢的意图昭然若揭。

“你想要我？”Joker的眼珠转了转，“等等，我有了个新主意。把眼睛闭上。”

他纠结了一下把现在身体的哪个部位转换成丝腺好。最后决定了用手，在Penny闭上的眼前分泌出一道丝，让他的视线被完全挡住了。

“为什么？”Pennywise点了点自己的眼皮，丝线已经干了，黏在他眼睛前。

“好玩？”Joker耸耸肩，虽然Penny看不到，“你可以当这是信任的测试……你看不到我，不知道我是否会伤害你。”他拉了拉Penny小丑衣上的铃铛，“收起来。”那件衣服下一秒就消失了，他手下的皮肤几乎和自己的一样苍白，但是朝着两个不同的方向发展的。他的白好歹还属于正常的活人的范畴，是有光泽的，而对面的就像是某种死物。无机质。好吧，那不重要。Joker把他向后推，膝盖后侧碰到床边，Penny慢慢坐下了。

“你不能自己摘掉眼罩，Penny。不然我就停下。”Joker继续往后压他的胸膛，让Penny整个躺在平在了上面，然后爬了上去，双腿跪在他脑袋的两边，下身正对着他的红鼻尖。Joker这个姿势看不到Penny的表情，但是他听见了对方嗅闻的声音。

“舔我。”Joker稍微沉下身，人类的阴茎再往下是两片肉瓣拢藏起来的雌穴。现在不是发情期——希望他永远都碰不上发情期——所以完全是闭合而干燥的。他当然不会让不知道体贴的小丑直接有机会操进去。

Penny立刻就开始舔了。他在舌头上明显做了弊，宽而厚实的长条直接塞进里面，Joker被撑得有些不适，稍稍往上抬了些立刻被Penny抓住了胯往下一按，结结实实坐在了小丑脸上，Joker猛地缩紧自己，舌头更细，柔软，灵活，直接找到了甬道最顶端还往里戳。他们两个都知道那里面有个几百年也用不上的子宫。

“别费力气了，甜心。”Joker上下移动，括约肌的适应力强的惊人，他已经感觉不到酸痛并且开始寻找快感了，体液也开始分泌，”你我都知道那里面没有需要受精的卵。“

“会有的。”Penny的话含糊不清，毕竟舌头还在自己屁股里呢，“一百年……一千年……总会有。”

他说的没错。到时候呢，自己毫无办法只能接受，然后做个两百年的全职妈咪……不会太糟的。Joker想着就觉得生无可恋，都不想自己动了，心灰意懒地停下任由Penny舔了几下就直起身往后退，感觉到舌头一寸寸从体内抽出还被内壁剐蹭的感觉。有外星小丑专用避孕套么？避孕药？流产？他能蒙混过关吗，反正人类最初的胚胎也长得像只小爬虫？但话说回来，死光哪是那么容易就会被流掉的呢？

Joker的牙咬在Penny胸口，对方甚至没费劲造乳头出来，胸膛只是平整的一块肌肉。他发出一声低吼，绷紧了身子。Joker咧嘴笑了，又在更低的肋骨处下口，甚至刺破了皮让血流了出来。“当猎物的感觉怎么样？什么都看不见，不知道我下一次会咬在哪里。”他好奇生物本能能让Penny对自己有多高的容忍度。“感到无助了么？觉得……害怕吗？”他用指甲弹了弹那根早早弹出来的扭动的阴茎。

“不。但是我希望你不要咬我的老二。”Penny的身子紧绷，但仍然没动。只要不危及生命他就不会拒绝一个繁育者。真是……扫兴。

“不保证哦。”Joker歪头审视了一下那根在空中卷曲的玩意儿，上面一圈圈的纹路让他想起了……螺丝钉？然后常识性地含进嘴里。只是这么点儿阴茎上的粘液被他尝到就已经能够感觉到获得的力量了。同类才能提供的……Joker用力吮吸，随着喉结滑动把更多液体纳入，力求不浪费任何一滴。Penny的阴茎在他嘴里蠕动着，比起器官更像是有着独立意识的活物，还是蠕虫的那种，往他喉咙里耸动，按在喉咙口。如果他有吞咽反射现在会难受得干呕了。

“不一样……唯一一个……跟他们都不一样。”Penny絮絮叨叨说着什么，Joker随意听了一耳朵，“有些食物……大一点的，愿意奉上它们的身体，但是都比不上你。”

Joker挑眉，吐出了现在变成深红色的玩意儿：“你操你的食物？好吧，我知道我没什么指责你的权力，毕竟，你知道……”

“你很久才会来。”Penny听上去有些委屈，“而且不让我去找你。”

“有道理，如何对待食物是私事，嗯？”Joker趴在Penny身上，“现在，用你的阴茎插入我。然后告诉我我有多棒，宝贝儿。”

“我不知道……也许如果我有一天实在厌倦了，我也许会答应成为你的配偶。可是我现在还不想，我要再等等。我也不知道我在等什么。又不像是还会有新的小丑出现……那几率比，呃，时空穿越还低。但是有什么在告诉我……就是这里，拿你的爪子摸摸，对，就是这儿，胸膛，我的死光闪耀的地方——被称作人类的心脏，跳动着。它告诉我，我等的东西还没到。它也不知道哪一天回来，但是它终究会来，而我得等着它。嗯，谁知道呢！也许是一只其他外星生物呢？你没有想过吗，Penny？我们也许不是什么，注定的一对儿呢，哈！可以啊！如果你们到时候想为了我打架我肯定不会拦着，我等待的伴侣怎么会连你都打不过呢？好吧，好吧……如果它真的打不过你我就给你当配偶！保证！”

\---  
我之前很怕蜘蛛的，但是影视化的蜘蛛都很可爱……不管是Lucas还是饥荒里的黑毛球。是的！Joker的本体就是从饥荒洞穴二层蜘蛛里找的灵感！XD是一只红眼睛白毛球！


End file.
